1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor substrate and a method of fabricating the same. In particular, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor substrate having low-resistance characteristics and having reduced mutual diffusion and contact resistance between an active layer pattern and data wiring.
2. Description of the Background
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are some of the most widely used flat panel displays. An LCD may include two substrates on which field-generating electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates. A voltage may be applied to the electrodes to rearrange liquid crystal molecules of the LCD, thereby controlling the quantity of transmitted light.
Oxide active layer patterns with small leakage of photocurrent and reduced image sticking caused by deterioration of the TFT substrate due to visible light are actively being researched. Attempts to improve electrical properties of TFT substrates are also being made by reducing the resistance of wirings included in the TFT substrate.
To improve the electrical properties of TFT substrates, research into methods for reducing resistance between an oxide active layer pattern and data wiring is currently under way.
It is also beneficial to prevent mutual diffusion between the oxide film pattern and the data wiring and decrease contact resistance therebetween while maintaining low resistivity.